


a spoonful of happiness

by protag



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Momo is trying to be helpful but how can anyone remained focused when there's so much to admire about Mitsuki?





	a spoonful of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a great project to be apart of and seeing everyone else's works!! @zarinarose on twitter was my artist and she is super talented please follow and support her art!!

Momo felt the air get sucked out of his lungs in shock as Mitsuki's gaze bore into him. He had such beautiful and strong eyes that were always warm with care and passion. This time it was more like a fire was burning in them. The arm Mitsuki was using to block his exit was firm, if Momo paid enough attention up close like this it was easy to tell how muscled and nice his arms were.

Mitsuki could be underestimated a lot or seen as nothing spectacular, but particularly in moments like that Momo couldn't understand why anyone couldn't see all there is to love about him. Even if he wasn't attractive and doing a classic cliché kabedon like he was at that moment Momo was certain he'd still have the power to set his heart off wildly.

“I want you.” Mitsuki said in a unwavering voice.

His voice is also nice Momo remembered. When he sang and just talking in general too. It sounded nice of course but Momo also liked how honest his voice is. Mitsuki was the type to let his voice show how he was feeling even though it wasn't always intentional. This time his voice was definitely exposing seriousness and there was only one way he could respond.

“Then have me~!” With an energetic coo, Momo even kicked his voice up a pitch as he answered.

He practically threw himself at Mitsuki as he wrapped his arms around him. With a short startled yelp and stumbling only slightly he luckily managed to catch Momo.

“You were supposed to be taking this seriously.” Mitsuki was quick to be scolding him.

“I promise I am you're just irresistible.” Momo said in response without missing a beat while nuzzling against him before standing up properly before it really does get on his nerves.

Mitsuki rolls his eyes before he's brushing imaginary dirt off his shirt while pretending that kind of comment didn't embarrass him. Part of the difficulty with coming up with a response (or most of it) was simply that Mitsuki had a long way to go before he could think of himself as something like that. But he did want to have more appeal which was some of the reason he was at Momo's house.

“Who says the short kabedon isn't effective?” Momo asked cheekily even though he knew what would be coming after saying something like that.

“What's my height have to do with anything?! And you're meant to be commenting on my acting.” Mitsuki retorted and Momo doesn't fail to laugh.

But he was right of course, Mitsuki was there to get some advice on acting from him. Yamato was a genius at it so couldn't really manage to teach others. Momo understood well since Yuki was very much the same. As perfect as he was, explaining things was not his strongest skill.

More than anything me was happy to see his boyfriend and to have him over at his house. When Mitsuki started nudging at him looking to free himself from Momo's tight embrace there was only one perfect response. To start to pepper him with kisses. They didn't get much time alone.

“It’s easy to forget you're the older one.” Mitsuki said it in complaint but he can't fight his smile as he finally gets Momo off of him.

“One short break but then we're doing some more. You'll coach me properly too.” Mitsuki said and Momo nods happily, quick to take hold of his hand.

It's warm and strong but he knows Mitsuki needs support and he wants to be the one to give it to him.

“Yes! Momo will be good this time.” Momo said his answer with ease and he resumed dragging Mitsuki off into his pace, this time to have a drink and some dinner they'd make together.

Momo liked how it felt like they were married due to stuff like that but calling Mitsuki his cute wife got him in trouble last time so he knew better now. When Mitsuki squeezed his hand back and had such a fond smile Momo really thought it was all worth it. To have that person who enjoyed being with him and who wouldn't push him away. He didn't want it to end, he really didn't.

“Hey? You’re not thinking it’s too much to help me out all of a sudden are you? I really didn't mean to take up your only free time. Being busy is part of being and idol.” Mitsuki said suddenly as they were seated on his couch.

Momo smiled a little awkwardly almost. Mitsuki cared so much, it was definitely a good trait of his but that didn’t stop Momo himself for sometimes thinking that he should have been doing more to reassure him so he wouldn't worry about him at least when he has so much going on.

“This is the best way I could think to have my free time spent. I'm really happy with you and I'm especially happy that you came to me.” Momo answered, his smile strengthens since his words are honest.

They'd get to a point they could express all their feelings honestly one day.

“So long as you’re sure.” Mitsuki said with a brief nod, taking him for hid word.

And things were right between them until Momo decided the best choice of actions from there was to blow kisses at him. Mitsuki snorts from his sudden action and forces a spoon of the chili into his mouth. It was still hot and Momo spat a bit out onto the table in surprise.

“Don’t go wasting food.” While what Mitsuki said was to reprimand him he started laughing showing he wasn't really mad.

Momo didn't take long to join him in laughing at the silliness. Things were almost always so light and happy between them, it was safe. And he was certain he was happy. A soft smile on his features as he looked back at Mitsuki when they both settled down. That night would just be one of many they spend happily together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again stan @zarinarose on twitter amazing!! Momo and Mitsuki are a really good ship hopefully I can think of more stuff to write for them and other great i7 ships one day.


End file.
